Bяєατнιиg
by Kanon-shi
Summary: Y si pudieras elegir, podrías morir de esa manera sintiéndote el más afortunado de los hombres. [MιиαKυsнι] [Viñєτα].


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Mιиα|Kυsнι » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα. » **Adv** (!): Uso de narrador equiciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente. » **Words**: 800 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: M

ิิ

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>яє**αtн**ιи**g**

* * *

><p>ิิ<p>

**N**o quieres despertar por completo esa mañana desvaída. Tal vez es que es muy temprano o podría ser un día nublado y parcialmente frío pero no puedes decidir, porque la luz que se filtra por la ventana es muy pobre. Arrebujado entre las mantas y atrapado entre un par de brazos y piernas, te niegas a moverte o siquiera entreabrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

Tienes el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, tres dedos fisurados recién curados, un moratón que dibuja un mapa alucinante de golpes en tu espalda y un corte en la mejilla que sangra a ratos, hecho con un kunai por un ninja enemigo que pretendía mas que marcarte; hacerte daño permanente. Una misión que, por la magnitud de su riesgo, precisó de tú intervencion.

Gajes del oficio de Yondaime Hokage.

Discutiste con Kushina y luego terminaron en la alcoba. A veces acaban en la cocina o en el rellano de la escalera. Lo que no varía es el preámbulo.

—Podrías quedar idiota o peor aún ¡desfigurado ttebane! —Es el reclamo que con frecuencia te hace.

Y te señala la cara como si fuese lo único que le importa de ti pero te miente; le conoces tan bien que no sabes porqué se esfuerza en mantener el semblante irritado cada vez que regresas a casa, con la ropa hecha jirones y la piel cubierta de vendas y puntadas.

—Pero no es un concepto que tenga lugar en esa gran cabeza tuya... Un día van a venir a entregarme una caja diminuta con un diente dentro y me darán el pésame: Kushina Uzumaki, aquí tiene los restos del honorable Yondaime, ¡Junto con una brillante, perfecta y repugnante medalla!

Bueno, sí lo sabes. Es su forma de decirte lo que significas para ella.

Kushina da vueltas con las manos en los costados, se despeina y toda su postura te causa gracia y ternura, pero te muerdes la lengua porque su enfado puede crecer a límites que no deseas conocer. En ocasiones te apunta con un dedo acusador al tiempo en que los mechones de su cabello se elevan terrorificos, y te golpea repetidamente el pecho o la frente, a veces hace ambas cosas.

—Deberías dejar por escrito que melodía pretendes que toquen en tu funeral, porque si depende de mí, haré que compongan Requiem para una histérica.

Le respondiste una vez. Te quedaste sin cenar, con una almohada estampada en la nariz y reclamándole a la puerta atrancada del dormitorio. Aprendiste la lección y callas. Le miras procurando que se manifieste lo mucho que lamentas preocuparle, que sepa que piensas en ella todas las ocasiones en que debes enfrentar el peligro.

—Podría perderte.

Es lo que no te dice pero has aprendido a leer entre líneas, y en sus ojos y en todo su cuerpo cuando acepta tus disculpas, te toma posesiva y te muerde la boca; te echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dibujando las líneas palpitantes de tu cuello con saliva y te desnuda con una nota de violencia. Te oprime y gruñes por las nuevas heridas, por su toque ardiente, por tu piel necesitada.

Kushina entonces cambia y los párpados se le cierran ocultando sus pupilas y sus intenciones. Se escucha el susurro constante mío, mío, mío que emerge de sus labios apretados. Te llena de besos sutiles resiguiendo la carne lesionada, desciende por tus costillas, llega hasta la punta de tus pies y acaricia la piel entre los dedos. Te relajas y flexionas las rodillas. Ella sonríe ante la invitación y deshace el camino, internándose en tus muslos.

Le dices Ven. Kushina te responde Shhh... Quieto.

Está sobre ti. Ocupa todo de ti. Se mece, te acuna, te posee. Lo hace de maneras diferentes, a velocidades cambiantes, a media luz o sin ella. Se curva y te hunde más en su interior hasta formar una unidad indisoluble por un momento que se te antoja eterno. Vibra en derredor de ti y te desarticulas en miles de piezas que sólo Kushina Uzumaki sabe como volver armar.

Y así estas cuando te alcanza la mañana, completo y atrapado bajo su cuerpo, escuchando los intervalos de su respiración, aferrándote a ese ritmo constante que compone la mejor de las canciones para ti. Y si pudieras elegir, podrías morir de esa manera sintiéndote el más afortunado de los hombres.

* * *

><p>ิิ<p>

**N/A: Aloha~!**

**Venía deseando desde hace un tiempo escribir sobre la topic, en mi caso son personajes poco explorados, pero he leído en Wiki que tras una pelea entre ambos Kushina siempre ganaba (?) xD **

**Por lo mismo me resulta que al hacer el amor la Uzumaki era así, dominante, posesiva con su sexy esposito *-*, demostrandole a su muy violenta manera cuanto lo quiere y teme perderlo n_n son un amorsh. **

**Comentarios, críticas constructivas, todo es bien recibido si es con respeto C=**

**Adieu. **


End file.
